


Strawberry Level Screw Up

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: WinterIron Bingo [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky had one job. ONE. He screwed it up.For WinterIron Bingo, Square G3 - Poly





	Strawberry Level Screw Up

“Ms. Potts needs to speak with you, boss,” Friday said. “And I quote, _like now, Tony_.”

Tony grunted, reaching for his jeweler’s screwdriver, and threaded it through the tiny gap in Bucky’s arm to nudge the new gasket into place. “I’m kind of up to my elbows right now. Well, I’m up to _Bucky’s_ elbow. Tell her I’ll be done here in like... two hours.”

“Tony--” Pepper’s voice came over the speaker, “this is a _Strawberry _level of screw up if I don’t see you in the boardroom in exactly twenty minutes, in a suit. I have been sending you reminders every two hours for the last three days, you have _no excuse_.”

Tony paused, glanced toward the clock on the wall. “Today’s Wednesday?”

“Same as it was last week, funny how that happens,” Pepper said. “Get. Up. Here. Now.”

Bucky blinked. “What’s a Strawberry level screw up?”

“It means I’d better get changed and get to the boardroom in the next three minutes or you’re not going to have a boyfriend anymore.” He sighed and closed the access panel. “I’m not done with this, so don’t let your arm get anywhere near any liquids until I can get back and finish replacing the gaskets and seals, got it?”

“Sure,” Bucky said. “I’ll go catch some television or something.” He stood up and tugged his sleeve down carefully until all that was left showing of his arm was the shiny fingers and about two inches of wrist and forearm.

Tony tugged Bucky down for a quick kiss, and then a second one-- “That one’s for Nat,” he instructed-- and then ran for the bathroom at the back of the workshop where he kept an emergency change of clothes.

To give Pepper credit, the meeting was both important and highly dependent on Tony showing up. The two minute brief was enough to get him on the right page and closing the deal with the Wakanda Science Academy was a huge feather in Stark Industries’ cap. 

It also meant that it was several hours before Pepper had to nudge him to stop talking theory with Princess Shuri and let everyone go to sleep.

And even with Pepper’s gentle but insistent nudging, Tony and the princess kept throwing things back and forth as they set up a meeting for later in the week. Shuri was brilliant, snarky, and arrogant, so naturally Tony liked her enormously.

He was still on something of a science high as he made his way back to the penthouse, sparking off ideas in a continuing stream -- Wakandan tech powered by Stark reactors, the uses of vibranium as the _fuel source_ for a reactor, relays twenty times faster than any other electronics on the market, with a third the interference, Wakandan processor cores in everything from Stark phones on up to server arrays... Friday’s servers would be exponentially faster and more powerful, and the things he could do for the _team!_ He could halve the weight of Bucky’s arm, for one thing, while making it even stronger. He could integrate Wakandan shielding in everyone’s armor. And oh, the spy gadgets he could build for Nat!

He was humming happily as the elevator opened on the common room.

“Hey there--” Bucky said, looking up sheepishly. He had a soda in his right hand, took a long gulp of it before putting it down. “--glad you’re back. I mighta…” He stood up, displaying the left arm, which was tucked against his chest in a sling, the fingers completely limp. As Tony looked, a few sparks dripped out of the elbow.

“Oh, Christ, baby, what happened?” Tony rushed forward, cupping the base of the arm and leaning to look. “Are you okay?”

“A little technical difficulties,” Bucky said. “I… uh. Look, it’s way better now that I got the power deactivated, but I can’t move it. Do you think… maybe? We could fix it first an’ you can yell at me about it later?”

Tony froze for a second, then looked up at Bucky. “Am I going to _need_ to yell at you about it?” Just as he said that, his hand brushed along Bucky’s elbow, and-- “Why is your arm _sticky?_”

“I thought it might make things worse to wash it out?” Bucky suggested, making a face. He shrugged, lopsided. “Ain’t--” More sparks glittered out of the elbow. “Heh, Stevie might like that, I look like a damn sparkler.”

Tony ignored that, bending further to look at the arm up close. “What did you get in-- is this _ice cream?_ How did you get ice cream in your _elbow?_”

It was, perhaps, just bad luck that the elevator doors opened from the downstairs level, and Natasha came fuming up through the common room, holding-- an ice cream lid. “Someone ate all my ice cream,” she seethed, brandishing the lid. “My special, expensive. _Imported_. Ice cream.”

Bucky edged slowly behind Tony, like that was going to help.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Tony said. He reached back and snared Bucky’s sleeve, pulling him back out. “I told you that arm wasn’t sealed and you managed to get _Nat’s ice cream_ in them? You are in _so_ much trouble. I’m not even going to have to do anything, just stand back and let Nat at you.”

“I didn’t eat yer damn ice cream,” Bucky protested. “The grip’s off. I was gonna have like two bites, it’s the creme brulee, you know I like that stuff, an’... the container just sorta… exploded.” Bucky made a gripping gesture with his right hand. “Splurt, _everywhere_. I cleaned it up. Mostly.”

“Of course the grip is off! You’re missing like half the seals in there, including the ones that register pressure!” Tony sighed. “And now we have to do something about Nat’s mood before she starts destroying things.”

Nat sighed, running her finger through the melted bit of ice cream left on the lid, rather suggestively licking the creamy goo off. “I can think of a few things--” she said, and when she finished walking into the room, her hips had taken on that… _sway_. “You fix the arm, and then-- you will be _punished_.” She pointed a finger at Bucky.

Bucky swallowed, glanced at Tony. “Uh-- _that kind_ of punishment?”

“Yes,” she purred. “Tony will be rewarded for all his _hard _work on your behalf, and I will be pacified.”

Tony’s dick seemed to think this was an _excellent_ suggestion. From the way Bucky’s pupils were growing, Bucky’s dick seemed to be on board, as well. Tony reached out to tuck his arm through Nat’s. “Maybe our snowflake needs to learn the value of patience,” he suggested.

“I’m a goddamn sniper, there ain’t nobody on this team with more patience than I got,” Bucky protested. “What I need is somethin’ to eat an’ for my damn arm to not be on the fritz.”

“You eat,” Nat said. “You will need it. And you-- fix him, so he is not whining _unnecessarily_. Necessary whining is still open for debate. I will-- get set up. And no fooling around. I know you get a boner for tech, but keep it in your pants. I want him nice and… impatient.”

Nat bent over, offering a rounded posterior to Tony while she kissed Bucky, wet and slick and noisy, until he was panting hard into her mouth.

Tony let himself enjoy the view. How he’d managed to hook up with two of the hottest people on the damn _planet_, he wasn’t sure, but he was absolutely going to enjoy every single moment of it. He watched unabashedly until she’d pulled away from Bucky with a sensuous pout and sashayed out of the room.

Tony blew his breath out as the door closed behind her. “Whew. Okay, Klondike, let’s get you a snack and get you cleaned up.” 

Bucky hadn’t looked away from the Nat as she walked away. “You know, she… uh, can be pretty cruel when she’s in the mood to play.” He slanted a look at Tony. “Better eat somethin’ yourself. And a whole pot of coffee. She’s gonna want you lively.”

“Yep,” Tony agreed. He started the coffee pot and rummaged in the fridge for fruit and cheese. “You can feed me while I work on your arm,” he said, and gestured at the kitchen table.

Bucky pulled the arm out of the sling, tugged off his shirt, and sat down, resting the poor, dysfunctional thing on the table with a thud. “Yeah, reckon I can do that,” he said. Bucky might sometimes be impulsive, and prone to reckless behavior, but he was also the most sexual person Tony had ever met. When the man put his mind to it, he could be downright weaponized. 

Feeding Tony bits of cheese and fruit was a suddenly sensual activity. He poured one cup of coffee and shared it between them, making sure his mouth went exactly where Tony’s lips had been moments before, with rather a lot of suggestive looks.

If Tony wasn’t at least twice as good at tech as most people thought he was -- maybe even five times as good -- Bucky might have ended up with his arm glued on backward.

As it was, it took Tony longer than he’d planned to clean out all the half-dried ice cream and restore the arm’s functionality. Because Tony was, actually, still capable of at least a _little_ rational thought even while aroused, he pointed sternly at Bucky. “I _still_ haven’t finished with this,” he said. “We’re just back to where you were when I left this afternoon. So no more ice cream.”

“Pretty sure Nat’s gonna bolt me to th’ wall. Gettin’ ice cream in my fingers ain’t an issue,” Bucky said, and he gave Tony a wink. “Not sure what she’s gonna do t’ you. But it oughtta be fun.”

Tony washed his own hands and threw a smirk at Bucky. “Yes, it should.” He gestured grandly in the general direction of the bedroom. “After you.”

***

Nat knew the value of a good costume. More than the name and the fake background, putting together an outfit was the key to really becoming someone else. She knew what Bucky liked -- lots of personal attention. Hydra had treated him like a thing, never caring one way or the other if he liked a thing, or hated it. 

They hadn’t taken any pleasure in his pain, it was merely necessary. 

Tony, on the other hand, was completely playful in bed, sensual and attentive. It was, really, the best thing for Bucky, and she’d been thrilled, watching him blossom under Tony’s nearly awed adoration. 

And what Natasha prefered, if she had to be honest, and standing in the middle of the bedroom, trying to plan a scene, she really did need to be honest, was having _control_. 

Hmmm. That was an idea. She dug through her extensive wardrobe and put together an outfit. Of the things Tony actually liked, versus the things he thought people expected him to like -- Tony preferred competence and intelligence. Sexy librarian look it was, with a full kit of inappropriate lingerie underneath. She’d noticed that Tony liked thigh high stockings and garter belts. She left the blouse unbuttoned enough for the men to be able to see the edges of her bra, and the material was gauzy. It’d be see-through if it got wet.

The glasses made a nice touch. 

She pinned her hair back in a tight bun; looking messy would come later.

Practical, just a little bit slutty. Well, one more button undone. A lot slutty.

That was her look taken care of. She dragged out the toy box and started assembling the heavy-duty bondage gear. Bucky’s super strength made normal ties and cuffs difficult. She wondered briefly if Tony would appreciate some of the uses to which she’d put his super villain restraints.

On the plus side, super soldier resistant -- and Hulk resistant, for that matter -- furniture was standard issue.

She hooked the stocks to the bed frame, and then sat primly in the straight backed chair next to the bed and waited for the boys -- her boys -- to arrive.

Bucky came through the door first, Tony right at his heels, close enough that when Bucky stopped moving to take in the scene -- eyes flicking over Nat, pupils widening, and then skirting sideways toward the bed -- Tony ploughed right into him.

“What the hell,” Tony complained. “Get out of the way, you big oa-- _Oh_.” He stared at Nat, wide-eyed and practically drooling already.

Nat very deliberately shifted, crossing her legs and letting the skirt ride up her knee to show off her thigh. “Did we have a productive repair?”

“We, uh.” Tony stared for a moment longer, then shook himself. “Yes? Yes. He’s got movement again. We should avoid any liquids on that arm, though.”

“Thanks again for all your-- effort,” Natasha said. She stood up and ran a hand over the stocks. “These, too. I borrowed them, sort of permanently.”

Tony followed the movement of her hand and blinked at the sight of the stocks. “So _that’s_ where they went,” he said. “Huh. Okay.” He eyed them again, then turned to raise his eyebrows at Bucky. “Ready to take your licks, soldier?”

Bucky shivered, then nodded “Okay, yeah… yeah, I think so.”

Natasha let her lips spread in an interested, eager, creampot smile. “Oh, this is going to be fun. You-- strip. You-- come here, darling and give me a kiss, would you?”

Tony obeyed eagerly, pushing past Bucky to claim her mouth. He took his time about it, unhurried, slow and sensual, one hand cupped around her neck, the other tracing lightly up and down her arm. He didn’t pull away until the soft sounds of Bucky undressing ended.

Nat let herself soften; she didn’t have to. They’d taught her well how to let her emotions stay completely under her control, but Tony liked her soft, so she would be soft for him. “You are a very lovely man,” she told Tony, running a finger over his lip to make it tingle. “And you--” she turned her attention to Bucky, “--are a _very _bad boy.”

Bucky’s grin was rather unrepentant.

“What do you think,” she asked Tony, “facing out so he can see us, or facing the wall, so you can punish his ass as you see fit?”

Bucky twitched, his thighs clenching and his dick, already at half mast, swelled a little more. He was a beautiful man, Natasha thought. Different from Tony, but just as beautiful. She was, she decided, a very lucky woman.

Tony appeared to give it some consideration, eyeing Bucky hungrily, which only made Bucky even more eager. “I think he should see what he’s missing,” Tony decided. He leaned in to nuzzle along her jaw. “It’s a view worth watching.”

Natasha nodded. “All right--” She picked up one of her favorite toys from the box, a leather crop. “Two licks, to give you something to think about.” She walked around Bucky as if he was an item in the store she was considering buying and smacked that perfect ass twice, once on each cheek before ordering him onto the bed.

Tony took the crop when she was done, running his hand up and down it, watching, as if he was considering getting in a few licks of his own. But he didn’t say anything, just watched, smile teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Bucky climbed onto their wide bed, pushing pillows out of his way. 

Natasha considered him, and then arranged him in a seated position, back up against the wall. He made a face at the temperature of the metal against his back. She placed his wrists in the cuffs, arms bent. Bucky gave her a smoldering look as she was crawling over him, getting him in place, and while she locked down the metal wrist, he leaned forward, licking her breast through the material of her shirt, causing one nipple to peak.

“Naughty,” she scolded, and apparently he was all in, because he raised his legs to wrap around the small of her back, tugging her down and making her sprawl inelegantly over him. “Very naughty. Tony, see if you can find-- there should be some leather sheathed chain and a good sized padlock in the chest, please. Apparently our bad boy isn’t vulnerable enough.”

“You got it,” Tony agreed. He rummaged in the chest for a bit. Being Tony, he got distracted once or twice -- “Oh, hey, now _this_ looks fun, we definitely need to play with this sometime.” and “Okay, I don’t even know what this _is_. How do you-- Oh. _Oh._ Nice.” But after a moment, he brought her the chain and the heavy padlock.

He smirked at Bucky as he handed them over to Nat. “You’ve decided to earn every bit of your punishment, haven’t you?” he asked, amused.

Bucky nudged Tony with his knee, spreading his thighs appealingly wide. “Wouldn’t you?”

It took a few minutes of shifting things around to get the leather wraps placed so that Bucky’s skin wouldn’t get pinched between links. Uncomfortable was all good and well, unintended injuries were another thing entirely. She arranged the chain just above each knee, and then slid the whole thing over the stocks, pulling Bucky’s legs up in a sling, thighs spread wide, and all of him on display.

She locked the chain just to one side of his throat, and let the ends dangle down, rattling against the metal arm. “What do you think, a pleasing picture, yes?” 

“Very pretty,” Tony agreed. He came over to the side of the bed to look Bucky over. He reached out with the tip of the crop and gently poked at Bucky’s balls, dragged the tip up Bucky’s cock. “Yes, very nice, indeed.”

Bucky twitched, let his head lean back against the wall, a soft moan coming from his throat. "Yeah that's very nice," he repeated.

Tony’s smirk stretched a little, and he popped the inside of Bucky’s thigh with the crop. Not hard, just enough to turn the skin red for a few seconds before Bucky’s supercharged healing made it fade away. “Be good,” he chided. He dropped the crop on the bed, where Bucky would be able to see it, the threat (or promise) that it held, and leaned over the bed to kiss Nat again, cupping her breast through the fabric of her shirt, teasing the nipple with his fingertips. “Where do you want me?”

Natasha considered it, shrugging one shoulder which let her shirt slide down.

“Oh, well, if you don’t have any grand plans, I say we start right here.” Tony sat at the foot of the bed, his legs spread in a V that almost mirrored Bucky’s, and beckoned to Nat. “Come here, sit where he can see how beautiful you are.” He drew her up against him, leaning back against his chest, and nibbled at her neck while he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, pausing to tease and toy with her, making her arch and squirm and sigh.

Of course she was beautiful. Like her strength, her cunning, her training. Everything, picture perfect. Sometimes, sometimes with her boys, she could almost feel that her wants meant something to someone. That they meant something to _her_.

Tony liked her, and he liked her to feel. Wanted her to let it go, the control, the plan. He liked it best when she didn’t have plans, when she just went with whatever felt the best.

She turned her head to the side, letting him make love to her neck. His hands slid across her skin. She loved his hands, the fingers callused, knuckles heavy. He moisturized like crazy -- she knew his skin care routine as well as she knew her own, but there were some things even Oil of Olay couldn’t hide. He worked with his hands. 

Honest work.

She let him work on her. From the corner of her eye, she watched Bucky watching them. He chewed his lip, staring intently.

“Enjoying the show?” Tony taunted, sliding Nat’s shirt down and sprinkling kisses over her shoulders. “Too bad you’re all the way over there. You know how much Nat likes it when we’re both touching her.”

Bucky wriggled a little, made a little toss up gesture with his hands. “I’m not th’ one keepin’ you over there.” He shifted again and Natasha could watch as the muscles in his thighs flexed, clenched. 

Natasha shifted her legs until she had her high heels tucked up against her thighs, spread her knees to let Bucky look straight up her skirt. Bucky moaned, stuck his tongue out at her childishly when he could tell she was looking at him. 

She wasn’t actually touching herself yet. _Yet._

Let him think she was.

“Do you like the glasses, Tony?” She twisted her neck to look at him over her shoulder. “Picked them out especially for you.” She kissed him, let her lips drag over his cheek, and the whole time, she moved one hand between her thighs. 

“Of course I like the glasses,” Tony said. “Gives you that sexy librarian, hot-for-teacher vibe. Mm, that could be some fun roleplay sometime. What d’you think, Buck, hm?” He drew it out, twisting her nipples lightly, dragging his beard over the soft skin of her neck. “Sound like fun to you?”

“She does have kinda a _shush you_ look on her face right about now,” Bucky confirmed. Natasha watched him watch her, the way his eyes moved slowly down her body to the hand between her thighs. She spread her fingers, knowing there would be too much shadow for him to see clearly. Moved her finger, down, and up. Mesmerized by the way he watched her, as if he couldn’t look at anything else.

“Well,” Natasha said, rolling the words around in her mouth, feeling them. She selected a few of them and gave them to Tony as a gift. “I notice Bucky’s _checking me out_, and I’m… feeling _overdue _for a little pleasure.” Bad puns and cheesy pickup lines. They were like catnip for Tony.

Tony laughed -- which was catnip for _Bucky_ \-- and said, “I’ll do my best to get you feeling _Dewey_.” His hand wandered down her stomach and teased at the edge of her skirt, toying with the tang of the zipper.

“You are _impossible_,” Natasha said, laughing. “That was terrible. I love it.” She arched her back, breasts thrusting up, letting Tony cup one. She liked this, the play, the sense that no one knew their lines, but they had a general idea of where they were going with it. The zipper went down a little, and then a little more.

“You know what I think,” Bucky said, like they were having a conversation. “I think Tony has waaay too many clothes on for this party. Like, I’m th’ only one bare-assed around here, that’s hardly fair.”

Hmmm. “Well, you know, he may be right.” She let the shirt fall away, and stood; the loose zipper showing off a few inches of her hip. “You are overdressed.” 

Tony always looked at her like he wasn’t sure she was real; some fever dream that he was going to wake up from.

“Can I loosen your tie?” 

Tony spread his hands in invitation, and tipped his chin up for her. As she leaned in to tug carefully on the silk, he said, “I’m stuck on how he thinks this is going to be in any way _fair_.”

Natasha chuckled wickedly. “Well, he’s still got his delusions.” She pushed Tony back onto the bed, hiking the skirt up to crawl over his thighs. “Besides, I can have so much fun with you, when you’re undressed.” She left the tie about halfway undone, and unbuttoned his shirt, showing a few inches of skin at a time. “I always like a man in a _nice suit_.”

Tony was _elegant_, image was just as much a weapon in his arsenal as hers. His skin smelled clean, his beard perfectly trimmed, his skin soft, supple. She nuzzled at his throat, hiked the skirt up again until the tops of her stockings were showing, the little strappy bits of her garter belt revealed. And she could spread her legs wide enough to straddle his hips, showing off her derriere to Bucky. 

She gave a little wiggle as she settled over Tony. 

Tony’s hands came up as if on autopilot, resting on her hips for a moment and then roving, exploring the curve of her ass, teasing down her thigh to toy with the garters. “I’ll dress up for you anytime you like,” he promised. “Or were you referring to my birthday suit, there?”

“I like the suits,” she told him, fingers working over his belt. “There’s something empowering about peeling a man right out of them.” She slid the belt out of the loops and bent to kiss his belly as she tugged the shirt tail out of his pants. “Do you like that, being half dressed, looking rumpled and knowing that I want to just eat you up?”

“Any man who wouldn’t enjoy that is a fool,” Tony opined. He reached up to brush his knuckles down her cheek, then went back to letting his hands wander. “Or a solid eight on the Kinsey scale.”

“Lift up,” and she scooted back to pull Tony’s pants down to his thighs, showing off silken boxers. She loved that view, eye level to a man’s navel and just looking up at him. It burned low in her stomach, keeping her warm. “He can’t see a thing right now, can he, he’s got no idea what I might possibly do to you--” She shifted, opening the little button on Tony’s boxers and drawing his length through the hole. “Hmmm?” She ran one finger down his skin, from crown to base.

Tony shuddered a little and dropped his head back. “You can do anything you want to me,” he said, breathless, “as long as you keep doing that.” He reached out to pet her hair.

“Yeah? Just like this?” She used just the tip of her finger, up and down his length, slow and easy, giving him her best cream pot smile, her mouth less than two inches away. He could probably feel her breath on his skin. Up, and down. 

“Or maybe, this?” She met his gaze, smokey and hot, and kept eye contact as she lowered her chin, and took a long, slow taste.

His eyelids fluttered as he fought the urge to close his eyes. “Christ, Nat... Oh, god.” He lifted his head, peering past her at Bucky, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Doing okay over there, hot stuff?”

“Hell of a show,” Bucky said, and she could hear the click in his throat as he swallowed. “You two are the prettiest things, I swear t’ God.”

“You’re a damn fine sight, yourself,” Tony purred. “I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole-- ah!” he gasped. “God, Nat, that’s so fucking _good_.”

She twisted her neck, took in the head of his cock, flicking her tongue along the ridge. “You’re about to be,” she told him, and then rose up so she could swallow him down, stretching her lips around him, feeling the heavy weight of him against her tongue.

He groaned, legs quivering as he fought the urge to thrust up. “Nat, oh...” He rocked his head back and forth, each breath rasping through his throat. “_God_. I want to touch you, sweetheart, want... Want you to ride me, let me make you feel good.”

“We can do that,” Natasha said, her voice a little raspy as she pulled off him with a loud, lewd pop. She licked her lip, soothing the corners of her mouth. “I know you want me to leave the stockings on, you want the skirt gone, or just shove it up?” She sat back, reached behind her with one hand and unhooked the bra. Oh, thank god. The weight and easy swing of her breasts, free from that ridiculous contraption. God, she hated underwire. Stupid stuff. It did make her look good, though.

“Hmm, get rid of it. We can’t be depriving Bucky of his show, right?” Tony grinned at her and winked. Then he curled up, wrapping his arms around her and lowering his mouth to her breast, sucking and licking at her nipple.

Natasha arched back, practically bending in half to press herself closer to that clever mouth, that teasing tongue. Jolts of pleasure sped through her and she threaded her fingers through Tony’s hair, keeping his head right where it was.

For a long, blissful moment, she could almost forget that she’d been trained for this, selected for this, and just enjoy it for the pleasure it gave her, for the pleasure it gave her men. It was just for her, these perfect feelings. When she swore, fervently, it was in Russian, and Bucky answered her. In Russian.

“That’s it, kitten,” Bucky told her. “You know how he makes you feel, you love it, don’t you?”

She let go of Tony’s hair to tug impatiently at her skirt, get the zipper all the way down, and-- there was a sharp ripping sound at the seam gave way, but she didn’t even care, just off, off, _off_.

“Jesus,” Bucky murmured. “That’s hot.”

“That’s our girl,” Tony agreed. His hands slid down her sides, coaxing her to climb over him, to impale herself on his length. He brushed the hair back from her face, ran his thumb over her lips, almost incongruously tender. “Want to see you feeling good, gorgeous.”

She braced her hands on Tony’s chest, slowly lowering herself, wriggled to rub the head of his cock over her sensitive opening, then down, down, feeling him filling her up, stretching her out. When she was flush against him, his cock sheathed inside her, she leaned back a little, moving her hips in soft, easy circles. She waited until Tony made a sound, some sound, and then she turned her head to look at Bucky.

“Oh, come _on_,” Bucky complained. “Stop givin’ me the come hither look when you know I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Tony turned to look at Bucky, too. “What’s wrong, snowflake? Don’t you like it when she gives you that look?”

How Bucky managed to give Tony a sardonic expression was rather impressive, really. “Wanna get my hands on you,” he said. 

Tony drew in a breath to say something, Natasha wasn’t sure what he was going to say, didn’t care. She started to move over him, driving thoughts and words and reason right out of his head. Or, that was the plan; she knew Tony, the way he liked to overindulge in sensation, to make his brain _shut up_, and that’s exactly what she wanted to give him.

Tony groaned and gasped, letting Nat drive him to the brink. He reached between her legs, twisting his wrist to tease at her inner folds, short, firm strokes that matched her rhythm.

“Oh,” she cried, rocking her hips against him, feeling his thumb right where she wanted him, ached for it, needed it, and it was so, so good, so bright. She could-- she could--

Her toes curled, calves tightened, thighs clenched. Everything in her twisted up until she could barely move, barely breathe, and Tony kept right on rubbing, bounced her with expert thrusts of his hips.

She reached for it, like her orgasm was a physical thing she could force to submit to her will, and then it washed over her anyway, making her skin hot, cold, slick with sweat and simultaneously too warm, and wanting Tony’s arms around her, holding her tight as she shook herself to pieces. Keeping her together while she let everything go.

“That’s it,” he murmured. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect. I’m so lucky to have you.” When she curled down against him, he wrapped her in his arms, still whispering sweet nonsense against her hair. “I could watch that for hours.”

“Could you, now?” she wondered. “Roll me over, let’s try for twice.”

“Hey, you know, I could help,” Bucky suggested. “And you could watch.”

“You could,” Tony said, “if only you weren’t being punished.” He rolled them over so he was braced over Nat, smiling down at her. He kissed her, languorous and easy, his body rocking against hers. “Ready for round two, then?”

In answer, Natasha wrapped her legs around Tony’s hips, locking her ankles behind his back and yanking him down and into her. “Ready when you are.”

It was softer, that time, smoother. Tony rocked her, and rocked with her, like they had all the time in the world to just be together. She let her eyes slip closed, felt him, his steady weight on her, the way he touched her like he _revered_ her. God, she loved him.

“Oh, look at you,” he purred, and the muscles in his arm and shoulder bunched as he leaned his weight to one side so he could brush his knuckles down her cheek, then trail downward to circle her breasts in a lazy spiral. “Isn’t she lovely, Bucky?”

“Always,” Bucky said, and she turned her head lazily to the side to watch him, the way he moved and twisted in the few precious inches of his bondage, his hips flexing helplessly.

“He’s quite beautiful, too,” she told Tony, as if Bucky wasn’t in the room. “We have ourselves a very pretty--” she groaned softly as Tony did something, moved exactly right, over her “--very pretty man. All ours.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed. He dipped down to kiss her. “You think he’s learning his lesson?”

She swiveled her hips again, spreading her thighs open, trying to get him deeper, until his pelvis rubbed directly over her, and -- “oh, right there--” Natasha shivered, feeling the pressure building up again, all her muscles went tighter. She drew a breath through clenched teeth, achingly aware of Bucky’s eyes on her, of Tony working inside her, the way both things made her powerful, and at the same time, vulnerable.

Giving herself to them was easy.

Letting herself take-- all that they offered and more. That was harder. Like lifting a building.

But she was getting there.

“Maybe,” she gasped. “We could check-- in just-- a minute.”

Tony hummed in response, his eyes intent on her as he focused on his movement, dragging himself over her and inside her, a constant motion, like watching waves surge against the beach. “Come on, darling,” he murmured, “let go, let me see you. I’ve got you, just let go...”

Natasha arched up until her shoulders and heels were the only parts of her touching the bed, practically throwing herself upward, her hands eager on Tony’s shoulders, and she was so-- so hot, soaked with it, aching with the heat of it, and then-- “Oh, oh,” and she was swearing in Russian, throwing the words out there, as everything rushed over her, wringing her out just like a rag. 

When she fell back on the bed and Tony settled over her, she almost felt like she could go straight to sleep for a million years. So worn out and used up that she couldn’t have moved a single fingertip, even if the room was on fire.

“You are so beautiful,” she told Tony in Russian, knowing he spoke just enough of it to know she meant an endearment, even if he didn’t know what it was.

“I love you, too,” he said, smiling a little, and nuzzled at her jaw. He pulled out of her and stretched out beside her, propping his head on one hand as the other traced fanciful designs on her flushed skin.

He looked over at Bucky, eyes hot. “Mm. I... want to be fucked.”

“Great!” Bucky exclaimed. “You can come right over here and sit on my--”

“Give me a minute, tiger,” Natasha said, still trying to catch her breath. “I’ll get my strap-on.”

“I have a _perfectly good dick_ right here,” Bucky pointed out.

“It’s a _gorgeous_ dick,” Tony told him, eyes sparkling. “But I’m not sure you’ve earned the privilege of having us play with it.”

“Would it help if I said I was sorry?”

Natasha managed to sit up, flipping her neck to get most of her hair out of her face, the rest of it still plastered to her skin. “Are you sorry?” she wondered.

“_Theoretically_, I could be sorry,” Bucky said.

“Theoretically,” Natasha sounded out the word like she’d never heard it before.

“Theoretically,” Tony pointed out, “Nat and I could finish up and leave you hanging.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “I’m sorry about the ice cream,” he said. He was talking too fast for real sincerity, but Natasha knew that Bucky had a hard time with apologies. Too many of them had taken a toll on him, but he needed to learn, she thought. Smaller stuff. Not so earth shattering. “I swear, I was only gonna take like two bites. An’ I didn’t mean t’ screw up the arm, it just-- you know it feels real, I forget sometimes that it ain’t.”

“Flattering my tech isn’t the worst way to get back into my good graces,” Tony admitted. He looked at Nat, tipped his head questioningly. He knew as well as she did where Bucky’s limits were for this kind of thing. “What do you think, has he suffered enough?”

“I think he is,” she said, putting on her best fake-Soviet-spy accent that always made Tony laugh, “--how you say? _Insufferable_. But maybe we could play with his dick, just a little?” She held out her fingers about two inches apart.

“Yeah?” Tony kissed her again, then climbed over her to slide into the open space between Bucky’s thighs. “That could be nice. It _is_ a very nice dick.” He made a show of examining it. “And very eager, it seems.” He ran a finger down its length.

Bucky shuddered all over, closing his eyes. “Oh, god, _please, Tony_\--”

“Please is nice,” Tony said conversationally. “I like that.” He ducked his head and licked a broad, flat stripe up Bucky’s cock, root to tip.

“I like watching that--” Natasha said. She pushed Bucky’s knee, spreading his legs even wider. “Let me watch, right, up close.” Bucky practically stopped breathing, one of them on either side of him. Natasha met Tony’s gaze and they moved with perfect synchronicity, her tongue sliding over one side, and then meeting Tony’s mouth in a heated kiss at the top. 

Bucky keened under them, his hips moving, trying to thrust up, fruitlessly.

“Mm, yes, that’s nice,” Tony agreed. He winked at her, and they did it again, slow and unhurried, heat and wet slide to make Bucky squirm, but not nearly enough to let him get any real satisfaction. “We could just do this for a while.”

“Yes, that might be nice,” Natasha agreed. “I mean, I am well satisfied… but how do you feel. You still want to be fucked, which I can do for you--”

“I am _right here_, guys,” Bucky said, his voice catching again, and then he wailed as Tony ran a teasing tongue over the head of his cock.

“Yes, you are,” Natasha agreed. “But I am asking what Tony wants right now. If he wants to be fucked -- by me -- while you watch, and perhaps he can continue to work you with his mouth. If he feels like it.”

“That does sound appealing,” Tony said. “You know how much I like to be in the middle.” He punctuated that with another flicker of his tongue, making Bucky writhe. Then he sat up a little. “Hand me the lube. I’ll prep while you’re getting strapped up.”

Natasha grabbed the lube, slick stuff, good for working with her toys. “And for him,” she said, handing him one of the flavored bottles. She looked through her collection; most of the various plugs and dildos and vibrators they used could hook into her belt -- one of the side benefits of having a genius who liked to design things as a lover. Tony was always adjusting their toy collection. 

She selected one, red, that looked good against the black harness. Simple, smooth, a little tapered for the perfect angle, with a variety of vibration settings. She got out a few condoms, too, in case she decided to switch from Tony to Bucky. The boys liked that, sometimes. She eyed Bucky again. Well, probably not tonight, he was already looking a bit worn out. Tony had slicked him up with the flavored lube and then just… left him there.

Beautiful, desperate. And completely theirs.

Tony finished prepping himself -- he was faster and rougher, doing it himself, than either Natasha or Bucky were -- and tossed Nat a wink before getting up on his hands and knees, his arms braced against Bucky’s thighs. “Yeah, this will be good. Right, Buckaroo?”

Natasha lined herself up, getting on her knees behind Tony, testing the pliancy of the muscle with one gentle finger. “I have you,” she told Tony. Soft as it was, the silicone was still a little stiffer, less giving than an actual dick. She liked it, though, wearing it, feeling someone moving under her. Control. Dominance. For a few moments, she owned them, and both of her men were very responsive to it.

She pushed in, an inch, watching the red cock disappear into Tony’s ass. She kept a hand one one of his ass cheeks, gauging pressure by the way his muscles clenched. “There you go,” she said. “You should see this, Bucky, how eager he takes it.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, his head thrown back as Tony was slowly mimicking her motions, using his mouth to take Bucky in.

Tony’s mouth was too occupied to say anything, but he wiggled his ass at her, because Tony had to make his opinions known at all times. He bent a little farther, and Bucky’s thigh muscles tightened and jumped, desperate to _move_.

Natasha waited, pushed in a few inches, a bit more, and then thumbed the remote on her belt. The vibe started out slow, a gentle, teasing tingle that she could feel against the harness.

Tony groaned, and the vibrations of it made Bucky jump and whimper, hands flexing restlessly in their restraints. Tony moaned again, more deliberately, and arched his back, trying to get Natasha even deeper.

She met Bucky’s gaze over Tony’s back, him a little desperate, her cool and collected. 

“You like it,” Bucky said, softly. “Being in control.”

“You know I do,” she said, and she turned the remote up a little higher, a steady thrumming pulse and she rocked in time with it. She knew she had it right when Tony started making pleasant little whimpering noises. 

She did like being in control. Not because it let her control them, even though they would probably try their best to give her the moon if she thought to ask them for it. But because she’d had so little that was in her control, for most of her life. She did what she was told, took what partners she was assigned.

All this-- this was her choice. Her voice that mattered. Her men, who loved her desperately.

“And you love this-- being able to trust us, so utterly.”

Natasha jolted her hips, once, twice, three times, and Bucky closed his eyes, yielding to the friction and pressure and truth of the moment. 

“Tony--” Bucky said, voice shaking apart. “Oh, god, Tony, love you, doll, oh, that’s so good--”

Tony moaned around Bucky’s cock, not quite _limp_ but letting Natasha move him, surrendering to her control. It was one of the ways they fit together -- where Natasha craved control, Tony, whose extremely public face was nothing but power and control, needed to occasionally _let go_, let someone else take over. He leaned into Bucky, letting Natasha’s movements drive both of them.

Natasha put her hand on the small of Tony’s back, steadying him, and then turned the remote up again, just to the point of too much, wringing pleasure out of Tony, feeling it in her own groin, practically in her _teeth_. “There you are,” she said, stroking his back, his flank, his ass. She bent a little, reaching around his side to grip his cock in her hand, giving him pressure and friction, a fist to thrust into.

Bucky stretched, and she could reach his fingers over Tony’s back; it was a tight squeeze, but once Bucky had hold of her hand, he could pull her in, until they were all working in tandem for some impossible, improbable, and decidedly necessary goal.

Tony bucked into her hand, jolted back onto the dildo, every breath harsh, half-sobbing with need. It wasn’t much longer before his whole body went taut and quivering, his cock pulsing in her hand as he came.

Bucky squeezed her fingers, abs straining as he wiggled in his chains, and she watched him intently as his face went tense, eyes squinting shut. He was close, she could tell, and Natasha pulled her hand free of Bucky’s twined her fingers through Tony’s thick hair and tugged, forcing his head up and back. Tony groaned, deep in his throat, and Bucky arched again, the stocks biting into the skin at his wrists, and then he was shouting, harsh, heavy words in Russian that her own mind was too weary to translate; swears and profanities and sacred words all garbled together.

Tony swallowed, licking Bucky clean until Bucky was whining and squirming from oversensitivity. When Tony finally pulled off, it was with an obscene, wet sound. He rested his forehead against Bucky’s stomach for a short while, catching his breath. “That’ll show you,” he rasped.

“Truly,” Bucky said, “I feel extremely chastised, here.”

Natasha laughed and it jolted through all of them, and then remembered to turn the vibrator off. “_Chastised_? There was nothing chaste here.”

“And thank god for that,” Tony agreed. He didn’t lift his head, but he reached behind him until he’d found some part of Natasha -- her arm, as it happened -- and patted it. “You satisfied? Need more?” Tony was generally only good for one round. Bucky could go several, but probably not this time, with how intense things had been. But they were both careful to make sure she was fully sated, every time they fell into bed.

“I am quite excellent,” she decided. “And while Bucky still owes me ice cream, I believe he is quite repentant.” 

“That’s what all the cool kids call it,” Bucky agreed.

She carefully withdrew from Tony’s body, and then unbuckled the belt, letting the kit fall to the floor. Cleanup later. She got the key and let Bucky down, found a spot in the bed relatively unoccupied by men or wet spots, and curled into it. Yes, she was… quite satisfied.

Tony helped remove Bucky’s restraints and dropped them over the side of the bed, then snuggled up against Bucky’s side, wrapping his arms and legs around Bucky’s like a particularly aggressive octopus. “Nap,” he decreed. “And then we’ll order more ice cream and I’ll finish fixing your arm.”

Natasha poked Tony in the hip. “Order ice cream now, it will be here when we are done napping.”

“Better do what she says,” Bucky murmured. “I’m too tired to be punished again, so it’ll be your turn.”

“That’d be a shame.” Tony didn’t sound very sincere about that. But he did follow it up with, “Friday? Ice cream delivery.”

“You got it, boss,” Friday agreed. “Have a nice nap.”


End file.
